


Sweet Fifteen

by jadedsunshine



Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Trimberly Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedsunshine/pseuds/jadedsunshine
Summary: All Trini and Kimberly wanted to do was give their daughter the perfect quinceañera...





	Sweet Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd participate in Trimberly week since the fandom quite literally changed my life. ;) 
> 
> I had actually had a Trini quinceañera fic in the works for a good long time, but that never really came to life. I present you with this instead! :D

It wasn’t supposed to be this hard. 

Planning the perfect quinceañera for her daughter was supposed to be fun, exciting, something she had been looking forward to for years. 

Yet here she was. 

“Trini,” Mike whispers as he rests his chin upon the woman's head as he rubs her back. “It’s gonna be fine, te lo prometo.” 

She claws at his shirt, trying hard to fight off the sobbing and control her breathing. “You can’t promise that, Mike. Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” 

Mike leans back, tucking a finger under Trini’s chin and forcing her to look at him. Her eyes bloodshot, filled with tears. Using his other hand, he wipes away the ones that escape. “This is one I can keep,” he begins. “I love that girl as much as you two do. As much as the boys do, and as much as Mia and Lauren do. There is _nothing_ that’s going to stop us from helping make this the party of her dreams.” 

“We can’t ask that of y’all,” Trini replied, her voice shaky. “It’s too much!” 

“Bullshit.” 

“Mike.”

“I said _bullshit_.” Mike points back towards the Gomez-Hart house, in the direction of Mackenzie’s bedroom window. “We were all there when you almost lost her. We were all there as we watched her tiny body fight hard to stay alive. We were there when she came home from the hospital after all those months in the NICU.” 

Tears are filling Trini’s eyes again as she watches Mike’s face take on every emotion he’s feeling. She feels them too. Her daughter was a miracle and they all were there to experience it.

“We have all watched her grow up into the incredible young woman that she is today, Trini. If you think for one second that any of us wouldn’t drop everything to give Mack whatever she wants, you’re wrong. We’re a familia. We stick together. We help our own.” 

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” Trini replies softly, her heart aching. “We were doing so well and then Kimberly got sick and now I’ve lost my job.” Her voice cracks and Mike is instantly pulling her back into a hug. 

“I know,” he presses a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “We know. The last couple of months have been hell for you, but we’re gonna get through this. Together.” 

“I really don’t know what I’d do without y’all.”

“You’ll never have to know,” Mike reassures her. “We’ll be here for you. Always.” 

\--

Kimberly had always been healthy and active, so the initial diagnosis had been a complete shock. She definitely didn’t fit the stereotype. They managed though, got through it. As hesitant as she was, she finally let her wife and daughter in on helping her with the injections. She always kept a small kit with her in case of an emergency. They made sure that their closest friends were aware. They were always prepared. 

They weren’t, however, prepared for kidney failure.

Dialysis three times a week for what could be the rest of Kimberly’s life was a downright scary thought. Trini replayed the doctor’s words in her head over and over again hoping for some kind of peace with the situation. 

_Kidney disease is life-altering, not life-threatening._

Kimberly could still live a full, happy life. 

But it wasn’t easy. Life had changed and the three Gomez-Hart girls were struggling. 

Mackenzie knew that she shouldn’t eavesdrop on her mother’s conversations, but they were nearly impossible to ignore. She slid down against the wall to the floor of the hallway, trying to stay as quiet as possible. 

“I’m so sorry, Trini,” Kimberly’s voice cracks and it breaks the girl’s heart. “This wasn’t the way things were supposed to be, y’know. The treatments, the tests” 

“Stop it,” Trini replies. 

She knows Trini is probably wrapping an arm around Kimberly right now, letting her rest her head against her chest. It’s their favorite way to be close. It’s the same way they watch movies together and listen to her talk about how practice went when she gets home from school. She closes her eyes, picturing her mothers together. 

“For better or for worse, remember,” Trini continues and Kimberly chuckles. Mackenzie can’t help but smile. “In sickness and in health.” 

Mackenzie brings her legs up, resting her head against her knees. 

Kimberly sighs. “T, you know we have to talk about it.” 

“We don’t, I’ve got it all under control. We’re fine.” 

“No, Trini,” Kimberly’s voice is soft, but stern. “You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to treat me like I’m useless. We’re a team, we have to talk about it.” 

“Kim, I don’t need you stressing out and making yourself worse.” 

“What’s stressing me out is you not talking to me. You losing your job is a big deal, Trini. We have to come up with a plan.”

Well, that was definitely news she wasn’t aware of. Mackenzie leans back against the wall again, making sure she can hear her parents clearly.

“We have a plan, Kim, you know that.” 

“Right, but with all of my medical expenses, we’re gonna blow through that emergency fund like it’s nothing. And what about the party? We signed contracts, made down payments, and we…”

“Can’t let our girl down,” Trini finishes for her. “I know. Trust me, babe, I know.” 

The crack on Mackenzie’s heart grows bigger as she takes in the additional info. Her party, her _dream quinceañera_ was the _last_ thing she needed her mothers to worry about at a time like this. She wishes they could just cancel it altogether. Wishes that she hadn’t even asked for one to begin with. The girl has to cover her mouth with her hand to keep herself from crying out as she gets up and rushes to her bedroom. 

As she lays back on her bed, she grabs her phone out of her pocket and texts her best friend. 

**9:18 PM  
I need you.**

The knock on the window came in less than 10 minutes later and she waved for Ray to come in.

“Y’know, you really should keep that window locked.”

Mackenzie just shakes her head as she sits up in bed. “Uh-huh, like Aunt Lauren would let anything happen.” 

“Always good to have a cop in the family,” Ray teases. “So, what’s up? You okay?” 

“I will be,” she replies, patting the spot on the bed next to her. “Did you tell your dads?” 

“That I’d probably be spending the night?” He laughs softly. “Yep.” 

Mackenzie nods as she rests her head on the boy’s shoulder. “Things would be so much easier for them if I wasn’t around,” she whispers, reaching up to wipe away the tears that escaped. “All I do is add to their problems.” 

“That’s not true, Mack. Your moms love you, they’d do anything for you.” 

“That’s the _problem_ ,” Mackenzie replies, wrapping her arms around Ray’s waist. “And now they’re probably going to go broke over a stupid party.”

“It’s not stupid, it’s an important celebration. Aunt T wants this for you more than anything, they’re both _so_ excited.” 

The girl is shaking her head again. “I know that, but it’s not worth it. My mom’s health is so much more important. It’s still four months away, Ray. What if she doesn’t make it, what if she can’t be there.” The crack in Mackenzie’s voice has Ray pulling her closer, hugging her tighter. 

“Hey,” Ray tucks away the hair in Mackenzie’s face. “She’s gonna be there, Mack. We all know she’s a fighter, she’s made it this far.” 

Mackenzie pulls away, laying her head against her pillow. “But still,” she wipes her tears with the palm of her hand. “There’s always a chance that she won’t and I hate it. I hate all of this. I hate watching her slowly lose who she is, watching her go through those horrible treatments.”

She’s sobbing now as Ray lays back, pulling her into a hug. “C’mere.”

“I just want her back, I want my mom back.”

“I know,” Ray whispers. “I know.” 

He holds Mackenzie as she cries herself to sleep, not letting go. They weren’t blood, but they were family and he’d always be there for her.

\--

The monthly backyard dinners were Kimberly’s idea. She absolutely loved hosting their closest friends and always found an occasion to celebrate, holiday or not. The group hadn’t missed a single month until Kimberly got sick, but she had been desperate to get back to them. 

“She really went all out today, didn’t she?” Zack nods his head in Kimberly’s direction as he sets down the tray of steaks and potatoes beside the grill. 

Trini takes a peek back at her wife. “I’m just happy to see her out of bed and smiling.” 

“I think we all are,” Zack replies. “It’s nice to have everyone together again. I’ve missed this.” 

The sizzle of steaks on the grill fills the air. “Me too. We’ve come a long way.” 

“We really have,” Zack replies as he reaches for his back pocket. “So, uh, I have something I want to give you.” 

After Trini places the last piece of meat on the grates, she turns to find Zack holding an envelope out to her. “What’s this?”

“I heard it was custom for others to chip in and help with a quinceañera. This is my contribution.” 

Trini sighs softly, looking up at Zack with tearful eyes. “You really need to stop talking to Mike.” 

“And you and Kim really need to stop acting like we’re not family.” Trini opens the envelope, her mouth opening wide the second she sees the amount. Before she can protest, he continues. “We have always been in this together. _Always_.”

\-- 

Mackenzie’s coming of age celebration was everything a teenage girl could ask for and more. The entire ballroom was adorned with the perfectly matching yellow decor. Yellow roses and white daisies were everywhere. The main attraction, a wall of yellow and white decorated doughnuts stole the show. Kimberly and Mia were a force to be reckoned with when it came to planning events, they never missed a single detail. 

Kimberly squeezed Trini’s hand tightly as the doors opened and Mackenzie appeared in her soft yellow ball gown. The tulle skirt was lined with the most delicate organza flowers. The same flowers made up the off-shoulder sleeves. Her gorgeous brown locks flowed beautifully as she took her first steps towards the center of the dance floor, her arm hooked around Ray’s. 

“She looks like a princess,” Kimberly whispers to her wife as she fights back tears.

Trini squeezes back, pulling Kimberly closer. “She’s absolutely beautiful.”

The entire ballroom filled with the sound of applause as Mackenzie’s name was announced. Trini takes a second to look around her and truly cherish the moment. Behind her, four couples stood. Eight people that she considered more than just friends.

Mike and Emily, Zack and Tommie, Jason and Billy, and Lauren and Mia all had their eyes on the young girl in front of them. The girl they have all fallen in love with and think of as their own. Mike catches Trini’s eye and winks, mouthing an I told you so in her direction. 

And he was right, he had told her. 

He had kept his promise. 

Everything was fine. 

They had made it through one of the most trying years of their lives and were there to celebrate Mackenzie’s 15th birthday. She thinks back to the day Mackenzie was born and how much fear she had thinking she would never get the chance to take her daughter home. She thinks back to the day that Kimberly fell and the diagnosis that followed thinking she would have to say goodbye to the love of her life. 

She takes one last look at each of her best friends before turning to her wife, watching her eyes sparkle, and then turns to her daughter. 

They had made it. 

_Together_.


End file.
